From Peonage to Pharaoh
by planeswalker1993
Summary: A group of teenagers are abducted. Their memories are wiped clean. They're sent to slave away in Mimi's mansion. How will they return home? A story based in an alternate timeline of Super Paper Mario.
1. What Do You Remember?

**From Peonage to Pharaoh**

Hey everyone! It's my first full-length fanfic and I'm excited for you to read it. Please send me any CONSTRUCTIVE feedback you may have. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: What Do You Remember?

(?'s POV)

9:30 PM MMT

In an unknown location

I wake up in a daze akin to coming to from aesthetics. After clearing my head, I looked around for anything to orient me. In the new pitch darkness, I was able to make out four other figures, still either out cold or barely cognizant. _What happened to me_? I recognized the sound of a train moving along wooden tracks, so I knew we were in some kind of train car and moving relatively quickly. My first thought was, "Well...where are we? How did we get here?" and most concerning of all, "Where are we headed?"

I noticed, from the few details I could discern in the darkness, that the other passengers looked like and wore the same clothes as me. After fully coming to, I noticed two of the others were stirring and getting their bearings. I waited for, at least what I thought was, five minutes to let them gather themselves before asking, "Excuse me, sir. Do you know where we are...or where we're going?" The young man sat up fully, rubbed his eyes, and muttered, "No...still gathering myself...don't know how I got here or why..." he quickly turned away and proceeded to barf all over the person beside him. The soiled person, seemingly a girl, snapped awake shouting, "EEEEWW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"I-i-i-I'm sorry! I feel horrible. I couldn't hold it down and I didn't know there was someone behind me. It's really dark in here." He was looking down, ashamed of himself, when she put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's all right. Yes, it was gross, but clothes can be washed. I heard the other guy's inquiry and, frankly, I have the same questions myself. How and why are we in this place? I don't remember anything before I woke up or why I was out..." She looked around the enclosed area before speaking again, "...I wonder if the other two know anything." I looked around myself, then back at the other two, and murmuring, "Well, I guess we just have to wait for them to wake up and smell the barf...sorry Miss..." I trailed off when I realized I didn't know any of my fellow passengers' names.

She came to the same realization and said, "The name is Kawit. Nice to meet you both." I could tell she had a strong will...and I finally saw our other woken passenger staring at her in a daze. I could tell he had at _least_ a childish crush on Kawit. He finally snapped out of his trance and tried to compose himself before blurting out, "My name's...Amenaru..." He blushed before turning away from us and ralphing once again. Me and Kawit shared a slight chuckle before I turned and said, "My name's Ahe. Pleasure to meet you both." Just as I finished the final two zonked out people in the area groaned and sat up. The one in the corner to my left coughed, and spurted out, "Where are we?...And where are we headed? I hear train tracks." He then let out what sounded like a beer belch before stumbling over and grumbling, "Da names Zahra. I don't think we's in for nothin' good." The final stranger crosses their arms and replies with a smirk, "Well, just so everyone's acquainted, you can call me Padma. And I don't take any crap from no one! When we get outta here, I'm gonna give whoever is out there a piece of my &*#king mind! So if anyone knows why we're here or how we got there, they'd better fess up and stay outta my way, 'K?"

Zahra looks at me and Amenaru before saying, "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the train car...And I think we're stopping!" You could tell Zahra felt uneasy about this new development, as did all of us. _Hoow did we end up here and why_? As we heard the wheels grind to a halt, giving us a huge jolt, we re-regained our bearings as we waited to see something other than wood. Finally, after a minute or two, the door to our car slid open to reveal A small, green-skinned girl wearing a yellow dress with white polka-dots and a red bowtie and rosy cheeks staring at us with a creepy smile. She curtsied before chiming, "Welcome to Mimi's Mansion!".


	2. What Led Us Here?

**iFrom Peonage to Pharaoh**

Chapter 2: What Led Us Hear?

10:15 PM MMT

Outside a mysterious mansion

"Who's Mimi? …And who brought us to this place?" Amenaru blurted out as he looked fervently between the little green lady and the giant, somewhat foreboding mansion behind her. "Amenaru has a point. Where are we?" Kawit said softly as she scanned the group's new surroundings. "YEAH! WHY THE *$^K CAN I NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING!?" Padma screeched as she lurched toward the little girl so fast that me, Amenaru, and Zahra were barely able to hold her back.

"Well, I'm Mimi. And your standing at the entrance to my _glorious_ mansion. Um…I don't know who brought you hear…or why. But I usually get small groups of tourists that arrive on these rails every two days or so. And I'd be freaking out too if I didn't know anything of my past, hehe. But, you're all welcome to stay here until you get the information you need and find your way back to your…home." Mimi shied away for a moment with a concerned look on her face. "DON'T LAUGH, YOU PEICE OF DOG!*&# PIPSQUEAK!" Padma charged forward again forcing us to nearly break our arms keeping her in place. Mimi stepped back, seemingly scared this time. "Kawit whispers through a snarl, "What the heck are you doing!? Don't ruin our chance at a place to stay until we figure things out!"

Mimi refound her composure and gestured toward the large mansion and chimed, "Please. Come inside. I have to tend to a few things around my manor. Please relax in my foyer's loungers." We slowly followed the petit lass through the _gigantic_ oak french doors and took a gaze at the oustanding foyer of this architectural behemoth. "It's beautiful…" everyone murmured, embarrassingly in unison. Mimi curtsied once again as she went through a large jeweled door and said, "I'll be back in a jiff." For the next few minutes, we all stared into space, flabbergasted and perplexed.

I noticed there were three holes in each wall, arranged vertically, with one wall mirroring the opposite one before noticing everyone had gone silent. I took the chance to ask, "So, I really need to know SOMETHING about my life before waking up in the train car. Why were we brought here? Did we each when a contest, because I don't remember entering one." I put my head in my hands as I waited for the others to respond. "No. That can't be. They wouldn't wipe your memory if they intended to give you the prize." Anemaru's expression then went from curious to extremely worried. Padma quickly stood before saying, "W-w-w-what's that rumbling?" The moment after she finished uttering those words, gigantic plumes of spiders rushed from the holes I'd noticed just a few minutes earlier. Everyone started screaming and doing the best to avoid the possibly deadly spiders until, just about forty-five seconds after they started coating everything, they receeded back into the holes from whence the came.

"Oh my god! That was downright _terrifying_!" Kawit was hanging from what was the only remaining chandelier of the many that hung before the spiders attacked. "I…can't…stay here…" Amenaru said. As everyone looked in his direction, we couldn't hold back our laughter. He'd soiled himself and it had soaked all the way through his clothes! After laughing for a minute or two while Amenaru whimpered, Mimi stormed back through the jeweled door screaming, "WHAT THE $&#K!? YOU BROKE EVERYTHING! AND, HOLY SH$&! THIS DUMB!$ PISSED HIMSELF! YOU REPREBATES ARE GOING TO PAY ME BACK! EVERY LAST CENT! YOU! AHE IS IT!? DIVIDE THESE JOBS AMONG YOUR GROUP MEMBERS! TREADMILL ROOM, HAMSTER WHEEL ROOM, KITCHEN, MED GUARD, AND PETCARE/MAID! I'll be back in a few minutes to show you to your sleeping quarters." She stomped away, grumbling, through the jeweled door once again.

Padma finally said what we were all thinking, "What the #&$K is her problem!? We didn't break anything! It was the stupid spiders! Oh, if I could see her alone for five minutes…" I finally interjected, "Please stop. We may not have not broken anything, but we have no memories and nowhere to go. I think we should just play along and search for answers while we do." Everyone, including me, sighed as Mimi came to take us to our rooms for the night.


End file.
